A Part Of You
by prettylittleliarshaleb
Summary: When Hanna found herself 16 and pregnant 4 years ago, her life turned upside down. Despite that, Caleb was always there for her. Now Hanna and Caleb are best friends, along with the 4-year-old Maya. Will Caleb and Hanna ever confess the growing feelings? Will they ever become a family? Read to find out! HALEB
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an idea I got when watching _Gilmore Girls_ , hope you like it.** **Flashbacks are in** **Italics x**

"This one?" Spencer pulled out a gold maxi dress.

"Hmmm...I'm just not sure its...you" Hanna said, continuing to look through the outfits.

They were going through dresses and skirts, trying to find the best one for Spencer's talk show appearance. Hanna has been working for Spencer for two years now, after Aria had introduced them. Spencer and Emily are on the show _Valley Hill,_ they have been on it for three years and are the two main characters. When Spencer and Hanna met at one of Aria's party's, they got to know each other better and became friends, even though she was a movie star. Hanna and Aria also met Spencer's co-star Emily, and the four became close.

Hanna now dresses Spencer for events and appearances, after Spencer found out that Hanna had an impeccable taste in designer clothing. She had gone through many buyers and dressers but she couldn't find one that knew her taste in clothing, so she hired one of her three best friends.

"What about this one?" Hanna handed her a deep red body con from the Marc Jacob's rack. "Show off you're Hastings legs"

"You're talented" She nodded approvingly at the outfit. They moved over to shoes and were sorting through some when Hanna gasped.

"What is it?" Spencer asked.

"I just remembered I'm working a double shift tonight at the bar and I can't pick Maya up from Nursery!"

"Just ask Caleb to pick her up"

"But I asked him to drop her to a friends while I was busy last week and I don't wanna ask him for too much"

"Han, he's Caleb, He would do anything for you. Now I am going to go try on this dress to see if these shoes match and you are going to call him" She said walking to her dressing room.

Hanna sighed and grabbed her phone, knowing that she was right. "Hey" She said when he picked up.

"Hey, what's up?" Caleb asked.

"Oh nothing much.. but I kinda need a favor..."

She heard him laugh on the other end. "Anything. What is it?"

"Can you please pick Maya up from nursery? I completely forgot that I have a double shift tonight, Its just this once cause someone's ill and they need extra help, I'm sorry I'm asking but there's no one else and-"

"Say no more, I'll be there"

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, I owe you one"

"What time will you be back?"

"Around 10, can you also put her to bed?" She cringed, feeling bad of asking so much.

"Of course"

"But remember to read to her and make her some warm milk and-"

"Han, I've put Maya to bed plenty of times before, I know what to do" He laughed.

"Thank you so much Caleb, you're the best" She said, then hanging up.

Just as she ended the call, Spencer came out of the dressing room. "I love it, you're a miracle worker" She said referring to the outfit Hanna had put together. They did jewelry and final touch ups to the outfit, then Spencer going to Hair and Makeup and Hanna going to work. She works for Spencer, but she still needs more money. She's a single mother who hasn't finished school yet and can barely pay her rent. She had met Caleb when she was 13, they were the best of friends. He was with her through the pregnancy, after her boyfriend at the time had left her as soon as he found out. Caleb has alway had a little crush on her but Hanna has never noticed it. Hanna's mum, Ashley, died of cancer when Hanna was 7 and when Hanna was 15, her dad Tom re-married to a lady named Isabelle who Hanna didn't like.

She now lives in a cute little house with three bedrooms and two floors that she used her college savings from her Dad to get. As hard as her life can feel sometimes, she wouldn't change it for the world. She now has the most beautiful 4-year-old ever, who has her blonde curly hair and her string blue eyes, with the cutest dimples and large rosy pink lips. That little girl is Hanna's world.

* * *

After Hanna finished her double shift at the bar, she drove home and opened the door to see Caleb watching TV with a beer, sitting next to a pizza box. "You got takeout? You are literally my favorite person right now" She said putting her keys down and rubbing her stomach.

"Thought you'd be hungry" He smiled, opening the box and Handing her a soda. "How was work?"

"Oh the usual. Drunk guys getting handsy and demanding" She rolled her eyes, slumping herself on the couch.

"Its your bosses fault, your uniform looks like you've borrowed it from a stripper" He laughed, looking at her low-cut black top and short black skater skirt with a built-in apron.

"Well my boss _is_ kind of pervy. How did Maya get to sleep?" She asked.

"Like an angel. She must take after her amazing mother"

"Really?" She laughed. "Does an amazing Mother forget her little girl has nursery for work?"

"Babe, you forgot once. You have a really busy schedule, not to mention you're a 20-year-old single mother. Don't beat yourself up"

"I don't feel like a single mum when you're here. Thank you for picking Maya up by the way, you're the greatest friend"

"No worry's, I love her, she's the cutest thing"

"Cuter than me?" She gasped, pretending to be hurt.

He laughed at her. "Nothing is cuter than you" He squeezed her cheeks.

A few hours later, Caleb opened his eyes and all he saw was blonde. Hanna and Caleb were cuddled up on the couch, their noses were touching and he had one arm wrapped around her waist, while she was resting her head on his other. He pushed back the blonde hair that was covering her face and smiled when she moaned slightly and snuggled in to him more, moving one dainty hand to clutch his shirt tightly. He read the time on his watched and saw it was 3:00 in the morning. He got up from the couch and picked her up in his arms, walking up stairs and placing her on her double bed and tucking her in the blankets. He quickly checked on Maya and climbed into bed next to her, cuddling her again. He slept over quite a lot, usually in the guest room, but if they had watched a movie in Hanna's bed or they fell asleep watching TV, they ended up cuddled up.

* * *

"Mummy, wake up" Maya whispered in Hanna's ear, waking Caleb up but not Hanna. "Mummy" She whispered again, this time poking her cheek.

Hanna groaned and stretched into Caleb who was currently spooning her and opened her eyes to a smiling Maya. "Morning Baby" She whispered back, barely awake. She checked the time on her phone and groaned. "Sweetie, its 6 in the morning on a Saturday, you can go back to bed for a few hours"

"Can I get in with you and Caleb?"

Hanna looked up to a sleepy Caleb who smiled and nodded, lifting up the blanket while Hanna lifted Maya on the bed. The little girl snuggled in-between them with her unicorn toy, being spooned by Hanna and clutching onto Caleb's shirt, just like Hanna always does. As soon as Hanna had Maya, Caleb had learn to Love her just as much as he loves Hanna. After all, She is a part of her. Hanna's Dad basically disowned her and didn't bother checking up or helping with anything, so Caleb was always around for her. Unlike all of her friends, at the time he didnt have a job and dropped out of school when he turned 17. He did diapers and baby food and dressed her and just watched her grow. Hanna and Caleb made some of their best memories when he was helping out. Neither of them had a clue what to do, all of their friends were 16 or 17 and Tom and Isabelle didn't care to help. They would come over every once in a while when she was born, but after that they only called and saw them on birthdays, but Tom never failed to send a huge check at Christmas. Hanna and Caleb would take turns rocking Maya to sleep when She cried at night and when she was pregnant, he would drive her to the hospital every single appointment. Caleb looked at the two blondes cuddling into him and felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Even if Maya wasn't his, she still treated him like a Father and he treated her like a daughter.

* * *

 _It was 1 in the morning when Caleb_ _heard someone knocking on his apartment door. It was his 17th birthday two weeks ago and he had dropped out of school as soon as he came of age. His mum sent him money monthly and he worked on peopled phones, earning him money as well. He dragged himself out of bed, thinking that he was going to kill Larry, his neighbor, if he had forgot his key again and needed to use the spare one he gave him._

 _When he opened it, he was confused at first and suddenly woke up more when he saw Hanna in tears with wet hair and wet clothes. There was a storm outside so it was pretty clear that she had walked here in the rain. He opened his arms out and she through herself in them, sobbing uncontrollably. She would occasionally come to his apartment crying if her and Aria got in a fight or her and Sean were having problems or if Isabelle and Kate were giving her a hard time, but it had never been this bad._

 _"Eve-verything is h-horrible" She whimpered after a few minutes of crying in his chest._

 _"What happened?" He said, leading her over to the couch and sitting her down._

 _"S-Sean broke up with me" She cried._

 _Caleb never liked Sean, he didn't treat her right and she deserved better. He didn't like that he was two years older than her, he thought they were moving too fast. "Oh, Han" He sighed. "It's for the best, he's ass"_

 _She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, as more tears came flooding out. "But..."_

 _"But what?" He said, wiping the tears with his thumb. She didn't reply, she just cried harder. "Hanna, what is it?"_

 _She looked up at him and bit down on her lip. "I'm pregnant" She whispered._

 _Caleb was silent. He didn't know what to think. She was pregnant. She was 16 and she was pregnant. "Your..Your..P-Pregant?" She nodded. "Like..for real?" She nodded again. "Does Sean know?"_

 _"I drove to his college but when I told him, he got angry and told me to leave and then he said that he never wants to see me again. He couldn't even look at me Caleb" She whispered, kind of scared that Caleb was going to react the same._

 _He shook his head, not believing that Sean could be that cruel to her. "He's a bastard"_

 _She sudden'y felt better that He was on her side, but she still felt ashamed. He grabbed her hands and took them in his own. "We are going to get through this, okay? You and Me. Everything's going to be okay. I'm not going to let anything hurt you and mini you and I promise I'll take care of you both"_

 _She immediately wrapped her arms around him and broke down again. "You're the best"_

* * *

"Caleb, are you coming to my school play?" Maya asked, sitting on his lap while Hanna made breakfast.

"I didn't know you had a school play, when is it?" He looked to Hanna.

"Its Monday evening, but you don't have to come" Hanna said, placing a plate of waffles in front of the two.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Cause you might be busy and I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to go, and you're always doing stuff for us and-"

"Han, Its not like that though, I love you both. Besides, I know you don't want to sit there alone in a row of plastic mums and 50 year old men"

"True" Hanna laughed.

"Caleb will you come?" Maya asked again.

"I wouldn't miss it" He kissed her cheek.

"Mummy, Bethany's dad, Luke will be there" Maya said.

"He will?" She cringed.

"Who's Luke?" Caleb asked.

"Her friends Dad who recently got a divorce and has a thing for younger girls" She rolled her eyes, cutting Maya's waffle.

"He has a crush on Mummy, but she won't go out for coffee with him" Maya said.

"Because he's 20 years older than me" Hanna defended herself.

"Well I think you should go" Maya said in her cute little voice.

"You just want me to date him because he's rich"

"I want the Barbie Dream-house!" She said.

Caleb laughed at the two. "You guys are so alike"

"I hope so, I want my baby to have all my genes" She kissed her, brushing her hair and beginning to do pigtails.

"Caleb, will you ever have children?" Maya asked.

"Maybe, Why?"

"Because I want a sibling. Mummy, all my friends have older and younger brother and sisters, can I have one?"

"Maybe one day" Hanna replied.

"Why not today?"

"Because it doesn't work like that" She laughed. "I can't just have a baby in a day"

"Is Grandpa coming to my birthday party next week?"

"Um..I wouldn't count on it sweetheart"

"Why doesn't he like me?"

"No, no baby, he loves you" Hanna insisted, feeling her heart break slightly. "He's just a little angry at me for having you, thats all"

 _"You ready?" Caleb said, opening the door for Hanna._

 _"I guess so" She sighed._

 _"I'll be out here when you're ready"_

 _"Okay" She said, him closing the door behind her._

 _She told him she's pregnant two days ago, and now she needs to tell the last person on the list, but the_ _hardest. Her father. Caleb insisted he come with her for support, and she knew he was right, this was going to be hard and she needed him._

 _She walked in and saw Tom, Isabelle and Kate at the table, having their dinner. "Hanna, I thought you weren't joining us for dinner tonight" Tom said._

 _"Um, yeah..I changed my mind. I um...I have something to tell you..."_

 _"What?" He asked._

 _"Please don't get mad and just know that I never meant for this to happen and-"_

 _"Hanna, just say it" Tom groaned._

 _"Um...I'm..I...I'm_ _pregnant" She said._

 _Tom dropped his fork and looked up at Hanna with wide and angry eyes. Isabelle looked just as shocked as him, while Kate was smirking slightly. "What did you say?" Tom practically shouted._

 _"I'm pregnant" She said quietly and scared._

 _"How could you let this happen!?" He got up from his chair and paced around the room._

 _"I-I don't mean to, I just-"_

 _"You're sixteen Hanna! Sixteen! You're meant to go to college and get a good job, not have a child at sixteen!" He shouted._

 _"I know, I'm sorry" She said, tears silently falling._

 _"Is it Sean's?"_

 _"Of course"_

 _"What did he say?"_

 _Hanna bit her lip before replying. "He broke up with me" She whispered, earning a laugh from Kate._

 _Tom sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'll book an abortion_ _appointment tomorrow"_

 _"What?!" Hanna squealed, stepping back from him. "I am not just gonna get rid of it!"_

 _"So, What? Do you plan on being a single mother then?"_

 _"I..I don't know. But I know that I don't want to kill it, it doesn't deserve that"_

 _"Then leave."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Leave. You can't be here if you're going to keep it"_

 _"Tom, thats absurd. She's only a child" Isabelle said, standing up for Hanna for once._

 _"No. If you keep it then you have to_ _leave, I don't care where you go but you can't stay here." He said sternly._

 _She looked at him with teary eyes, shocked that this was his reaction. "I'll grab my things" She whispered, running upstairs. She grabbed her suitcases and through in all her clothes and makeup, getting tears all over them. She exited the house with a slam of the door and startled Caleb who was sitting on the bench on his phone._

 _He looked at her with her two large suitcases and tear stained face and knew that things didn't go well. "Can I stay in your apartment for a few days?" She asked._

* * *

 **This is just a starter, I hope you liked it. Let me know in the reviews any ideas or anything x**


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna had dropped Maya at pre-school earlier that morning, and she didn't have work today since Spencer was filming in Paris, and her bar shifts aren't until the evening. She decided to visit Caleb at work, -he loves it when she does-, and bring him some lunch. Caleb works in tech, he bumps up the security systems for company's and hacks things that Hanna's not allowed to know because she's a 'blabber mouth', according to Caleb. She walked in the large modern building and went to the third floor, where Caleb's office was. She knocked a few times, admiring the way he had his name on a gold plaque on the door. It was so cool that he had such a high status in his work place at only 21. He was really good at it.

"Come in!" Came his reply.

She walked in and saw Caleb at his desk, three other guys leaning over as they worked on something. They all looked up at Hanna and she immediately felt embarrassed. "Oh..I'm so sorry..I'll wait outside" She said beginning to walk.

"No, Its fine, We'll go. It's our lunch break anyway" One of them smiled at her, all of them then leaving.

"Visiting me at work?" Caleb beamed, sitting up from his desk and collapsing on the couch in his spacious office, next to Hanna.

"I don't have fittings with Spencer for the rest of the week and I thought you might be lonely" She passed him a bag of Thai takeout.

"I do love it when you surprise me" He said, loosening his tie.

"How's your new intern?" She asked, knowing that he started a few days ago.

"Sor far, very annoying and a real nerd. Won't leave me alone-" He was cut off by a knock at the door. "God, people here don't understand the term 'break'" He muttered to her.

In walked none other than Caleb's new intern that they were just speaking about. He was staring at a clipboard, geeky glasses on his face and scribbling down some notes. "Caleb, I was wondering if-" He stopped mis-sentence when his eyes glanced down to Hanna. His jaw practically fell open when he looked at the blonde, her long smooth legs sprawled on Caleb's lap, exposed by her little shorts.

When she saw him come in and felt his eyes on her, she sat up properly. "Hi, I'm Hanna" She held out her hand.

He shook it, a shocked expression on his face. "Wow..Ugh..I mean..Hi, My name is Patrick. I'm Caleb's intern" He said, his eyes locked on hers, practically drooling.

"Nice to meet you" She smiled awkwardly.

"So what is it you need?" Caleb asked him.

"I was wondering if you wanted any coffee?"

"No, we're fine thanks" Caleb encouraged him to go. He nervously smiled at Hanna one last time before leaving. "I think if he stared at you any longer, his eyes would pop out of his head" He laughed.

"Shut up" She laughed, blushing as she moved to sit on Caleb's lap. "So are you gonna come over later?"

"Sure, what time were you planning on picking Maya from school, I can get her on my way?"

"There's no need, she's got a birthday party and her friends dad is gonna drop her there and drop her back home"

"Is that the pervy dad you were telling me about last week?"

"Yeah" She sighed. "I was kinda hoping that if He tried to ask me out I could pretend you're my boyfriend..? If he thinks that I have one then he will leave me alone completely" She said with pleading eyes. He's had to do it a thousand times and she feels bad for using him each time, then again, she has got him out of awkward moments with girls that have asked him out that he completely wasn't interested in.

"You don't even have to ask" He winked. There was suddenly another knock on the door and Caleb groaned again, just wanting to spend his break with Hanna eating takeout, without getting interrupted every five minutes.

"Come in" He sighed.

"Sorry to disturb your break Mr. Rivers-" The tall red-head said perkily, cutting herself off and her smile fading when she saw Hanna practically sitting on his lap. "Oh...I didn't realize you had company"

Hanna moved herself off his lap and sat beside him once again. "That's okay Gina, what is it you want?" Caleb asked.

"It's fine..I'll come back later when you're alone" She said, smiling at Caleb, giving a dirty look to Hanna, then leaving.

"What was that about?" Hanna laughed once she had gone.

"She kinda has a crush on me, she's asked me out a few times but each time I've been busy or too caught up in work, so she was probably intimidated by you" Caleb said.

"Intimidated? Of me? Why an earth would she be intimidated by _Me_?"

"I don't know, maybe because when she came in and saw a gorgeous blonde on my lap she felt jealous?" He said sarcastically.

"What? She's so much prettier than me. Why would she be jealous?"

"Hanna, as your best friend, believe me when I say this, She is no where near as pretty as you" Caleb had to admit, the tall red-head assistant was hot, but she was nothing compared to Hanna. Caleb had always thought Hanna is every guys dream girl, not to mention she has the best personality.

Hanna laughed and blushed. "You're too good to me, Rivers" She kissed his cheek. "Speaking of you being so good to me..." She trailed off.

"What do you need?" He laughed, knowing where she was going.

"Well...It's kinda big...I don't know if you should agree just yet"

"What is it?"

"Well, my dad called me this morning-"

"You're dad called?" Caleb appeared shocked. Tom barely ever called, only on a birthday or Christmas.

"Yeah, weird right?" Hanna laughed awkwardly. "Well anyway.. he invited me to a family reunion with Isobel's family and some of the Marin people that I've never met before, and I asked if I could bring someone so I wouldn't be alone, and he said Okay and-"

"Han, what are you trying to say?" He interrupted, laughing at her rambling.

She took a second, catching her breath before replying. "Caleb will you please go with me?" She used her puppy-dog-eyes.

He sighed and leaned back. "Han.."

"Please Caleb" She pleaded again.

"I don't know..your dad kinda hates me after I helped you through your pregnancy. Can't you just get out of it?"

"I can't, he knows I'm free and really wants me to be there" She said. He still seemed unsure so she turned to face him, straddling his hips and cupping his face in her hands, squeezing his cheeks. "Please Caleb, please please please"

He sighed and placed his hands over hers that were on his cheeks still. "Fine, I'll be there. But you owe me one" He smirked.

She squealed with happiness and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I don't think I could sit through an evening of Kate and all her family alone"

He flipped her over the couch so that he was lying on top of her, trapping her. "But now you have to do something for me"

"What?" She giggled, her arms still wrapped round his neck.

"You have to promise that whenever you don't have work, you have to come visit me and bring me lunch"

She laughed him, playing with his hair. "Deal"

He pulled her up and She sat crossed legged on the couch again, continuing to eat the takeout. "Will Maya come too?" Caleb asked.

"No, It's 'no kids allowed', which is probably the only reason I can go. I don't think he would want to introduce me as his '20 year-old daughter who also has a 4 year old daughter'" She lowered her voice to try and sound like her father and Caleb laughed. "It's fine though, Aria said she'd babysit"

"You already arranged her to have a babysitter? So you automatically assumed I would just say yes to you?"

"Caleb, you're quite easily persuaded" She giggled, cuddling into his chest.

* * *

After the rest of the week had passed, is was Saturday and Hanna found herself stuck on what to wear for the reunion tonight. She had 5 choices that seemed appropriate, but she canceled it down to 2. After another half an hour of trying on the same two outfits and not knowing which to wear, she decided to call Caleb.

"Caleb, you have to come over now, it's an emergency!" Hanna said through the phone.

"I'll be right there" He said quickly through the phone, not even asking what her 'emergency' was before grabbing his stuff and running to the car. They still had an hour until they needed to get there, so he got his suit and shoes so he could get ready at Hanna's. As soon as He got there, he let himself in, running up the stairs and knocking on her door.

"What is it?, Where's Maya?, Are you okay?" He said after she opened the door for him, sounding really alarmed.

She sighed deeply. "I don't know what to wear tonight and it's really stressing me out" She pouted, standing there in her silk robe with her hair and makeup done.

He let out a sigh of relief and laughed, glad that nothing happened but annoyed at her dramatics. "Can't you just ask Maya to choose an outfit for you?"

"Caleb, she's four! I need a Man's opinion"

"You want my opinion? Han, I know nothing about fashion, some of the shirts in my closet have been there since I was 12" He laughed.

"This is serious!" She whined.

"Okay Okay!" He laughed, putting up his hands. "Show me some clothes" He surrendered.

She smiled widely at him and dragged him toward the bed where there were two dresses laid out. "Um...That one" He said. It was between a simple dark blue body-con, or a Grey-silver wrap dress that had more cleavage on show, which Hanna guessed is why he chose it.

"Okay, I'll put it on, talk to me through the door?" She said as he left but left the door open ajar so they could talk.

"So what time is Aria getting here?" He asked.

"She's coming in like 10 minutes, Maya's really excited to see her, she thinks she's the bet Auntie ever, but.." Hanna started trailing of Caleb wasn't listening when he saw the sight of Hanna in her dark lace underwear in her full length mirror, un-doing the zip of the dress and her robe at her feet. It reminded him of the first time he had seen Hanna in her underwear after a party when they were 16.

* * *

 _"Cal-eb, can you pass me my cup?" Hanna slurred, pointing to the cup that he had put to his side so she wouldn't drink anymore. She insisted that he_ _should come to one of Mona Vanderwall's famous house parties with her, because Aria was 'going to have her tongue down some guys throat the whole time' and Sean wasn't coming until later._

 _"No Han, you need to stop drinking, let's get you home" He really didn't want to go in the first place, but he didn't want Hanna to be lonely and he knows how drunk she can get._

 _"I'm not going home, Sean wants me to come over and stay the night"_

 _"Where is he?"_

 _"He's somewhere over there with his friends" She drunkly pointed behind her._

 _"Han, I don't think it's a good idea to stay at Sean's tonight. He's having the whole football team staying at his house and you're drunk and their all asses"_

 _"Nothings gonna happen to me! And I'm not dr-unk. Now give me back my cup!" She tried to reach for is, but he held it higher. When she jumped to try and get it, He poured the strong liquor in the plant pot next to where they were standing and held her hips firmly in place so she couldn't move and get another one._

 _"Caleb! You're so annoying!" She squealed, trying to get his hands off her._

 _"Let's go home"_

 _"I can't go home"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I told my dad Aria and I_ _were studying, I'm meant to stay over but she left with some guy because I was planning on staying at Sean's!" She crossed her arms._

 _"Trust me Han, you don't want to stay with him. Why can't you just sneak in?, you have your key don't you?"_

 _"I can't Caleb! If he sees me drunk he will kill me, if he sees me in this outfit he will kill me, and if he doesn't wake up, he will probably see me sneak in on the cameras he probably has planted everywhere!" She rambled._

 _He laughed at her and shook his head. "You can stay at my_ _place"_

 _"But I wanna stay with Sean" She moaned._

 _"You don't. You know he won't take care of you when your sick"_

 _"I'm not gonna be sick"_

 _"Yes you will, you're drunk as fuck"_

 _She glared him for a moment and then sighed. "Fine" She huffed._

 _She began walking but started swaying slightly so Caleb put his arm out for her, which she squeezed tightly, trying to steady herself. Once they got to the car, he was hoping that she would fall_ _asleep like she usually does when she gets extra-drunk, but instead she rolled down her window, turned the radio up really loud and sung the words to all of her favorite girly-pop songs at the top of her lungs. Caleb tried to turn it down a few times, but she would just slap his hand and turn it right back up. He didn't mind though, it was cute seeing her all happy, without a care in the world. She had been distant lately, after finding out that her dad proposed to Isobel, so it was refreshing to see her having fun, even if it is because of the alcohol._

 _When they arrived, he helped her out the car and into the building, but she insisted He give her a piggy back when they got to the stairs. He got her some water and tried to get her to go to bed but all she wanted to do was parade around his apartment._

 _"You cold?" He asked, watching her shiver slightly in her little skirt and tight top._

 _"Very" She nodded. He walked into his room, leaving her in the kitchen and walked back in with a hoodie. When he entered, he saw her sipping on a beer from his fridge._

 _"Hanna, what are you doing?" He laughed, taking the beer out of her hands and closing the fridge. "You're so sneaky"_

 _"Why can't I drink? C'mon, lets have some fun!"_

 _"No, you're_ _tired, go to bed"_

 _"I'm not tired" She said sternly, yawning a few moments later, making him laugh._

 _"Clearly" He said sarcastically. "Go on, get changed" He smiled, handing her the hoodie. She huffed and walked into his bedroom, not bothering to close the door and stripping into her underwear. He swallowed uncomfortably, trying not to look, but it was hard when he had spent most of the past few years of knowing her, thinking what she would look like without a pile of expensive clothes on._

 _He watched her slip the hoodie on and tried to keep the thoughts in his mind PG when she walked into the kitchen. He poured a glass of water for her and got her an aspirin, trying to busy his mind._

 _When he turned around, she was standing right behind him, leaning against the cabinet and tilting her head cutely. "What?" He asked._

 _"You know, you have really good cheekbones" She said, tracing her fingers over them lightly, cupping his face in her hands._

 _"Yeah?" He whispered, his eyes dropping to her lips, trying not to think about how close they were in that moment._

 _"Yeah" She grinned, leaning in_ _closer, connecting their lips. It started out slow, but it only took a second for Caleb to realize what was happening. She was kissing him. He couldn't deny that he had thought about this moment one too many times, but now it was happening and he couldn't let it. She has a boyfriend and She's drunk. When she slowly pushed her soft tongue in his mouth, he fought the urge to go further and pulled away, still holding her hips and still holding her close._

 _"Your lips are soft" She giggled._

 _"You need to sleep, babe"_

 _She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine"_

 _He picked up her water and followed her into the bedroom, tucking her in and placing a bin on her side of the bed for her to throw up in, in the morning. She snuggled up right close to him and fell asleep immediately. In the morning she didn't remember a thing and acted completely normal, so he didn't say anything about their kiss. He thought it would make things awkward between them and their friendship was everything to him._

* * *

"Okay, what do you think?"

Caleb was still thinking about when they kissed when him and Hanna were 16 when she broke in out of his trance. "What?" He looked up.

"What do you think? Of the outfit?" She giggled at him. "Does it look okay?"

"Yeah, it looks great on you" He smiled.

"Sure?, I feel like it shows too much boob" She walked to the full mirror, pulling down the dress slightly.

"No, it doesn't" He smirked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Of course you would say that" She laughed.

 _'Knock Knock Knock'_

"That must be Aria" Hanna said, walking downstairs, Caleb following her.

"Is that Auntie Aria?" Maya averted her eyes from where she was watching a disney show and her face lit up. She loved all three of her aunties, Aria, Emily and Spencer. She claimed that all babysitters were mean, so it was always Caleb or the girls who looked after her. They don't mind though, Aria wants to work as a nursery teacher, so being with kid's is fun for her, and Emily and Spencer sometimes insist that She bring Maya to work with her.

"Hanna Banana!" The petite, raven-haired girl announced, walking through the door.

"Aria!" Hanna hugged her. "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" She pulled away from their hug, only to be jumped on by Maya. "How is my gorgeous girl!"

"Auntie Aria, I have so many new toys since the last time you came, and Auntie Emily taught me how to do different braids!" Maya rambled.

"Well thats exciting, we can do all that tonight" She placed Maya back on the ground. "And how are you Caleb?" She grinned, hugging him.

"I'm great, and you?"

"Yeah, I'm doing good. Sporting a very handsome suit I see, trying to get in 's good books?"

"Oh I've been trying for years" He laughed.

"We better get going Aria, thank you for baby-sitting, I'll text you on our way back" Hanna said, grabbing her purse. "By sweetie, be good for Auntie Aria" She bent down and kissed her quickly.

"I will Mummy, Buy Caleb"

* * *

 **So so so so sorry for taking so long to update! I just really didn't know what to write and I have exams right now which is just getting too much! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and sorry again for keeping you waiting. My fave fics atm are _The First Person_ by Atramea, _Tungsten and silver_ by ****Serenecalamaty and _Sweet Like Jasmine_ by LongLiveDixie x**


	3. Chapter 3

Hanna and Caleb arrived to the reunion after a 30 minute drive and found themselves standing in the fanciest looking banquet hall they'd ever seen. But that's what the Marin's do. They like big, expensive, things that other people admire and get jealous of, but Hanna wasn't like that. "I don't recognize anyone" She said to him as they walked past crowds of people.

"There's your dad" Caleb said looking in his direction. "Oh god he's coming towards us" He sighed nervously.

"Relax, who cares if he's not crazy about you, _I_ love you, so he's just going to have to learn to live with it" She muttered to him quickly before coming face-to-face with Isobel and Tom.

"Hello Hanna" Tom leaned in for a quick hug. "Caleb" He nodded in his direction.

"Hanna, Caleb, it's been too long!" Isobel said politely. Hanna never hated Isobel. She wasn't horrible, it's just the way her dad gets when she's around, like everything has to be perfect. Not to mention her bitch daughter. But Isobel usually kept Tom calm when Hanna was pregnant, and even begged him to let her stay when he kicked her out.

"Well we have to greet more people, but go say hi to Kate, she's over there" Tom pointed towards her, then walking away.

"Did you see that? Not even a 'how are you?'. He didn't even ask how Maya is, does he forget that he has a granddaughter? I bet when Kate has a chid they'll buy it a horse for it's 1st birthday"

"Hanna" Caleb laughed. "You have to calm down, your dad will probably come and talk to us later"

"He better, the only reason I'm here is because he forced me to come" She snarked. "Hey, do you wanna leave?, I doubt my dad will notice"

"No, he'll only hate me more if we do"

"I don't know how he doesn't like you! You do everything for me, and when I was pregnant you were the only one who helped me, I didn't see him going to the market at 4 in the morning just so I could have those tuna baguettes"

"Han, I don't think anyone would have done what I did, your cravings were literately out of control"

"They were not!"

"They were. And besides, I can't really blame your dad for hating me after what I did"

* * *

 _Caleb was furious. Him and Hanna just went to her house and she told her dad about her being pregnant. Instead of being supportive like a normal father would be, he kicked her out, not caring where she goes as long as she's gone. He drove her to his apartment and she spent 3 full hours crying into his chest, sitting on his lap, until she fell asleep on him._

 _He picked her up and carried her to his bed and tucked her in, kissing her tear stained cheek and leaving. He had left a note in the kitchen telling her that He went to get takeout, but actually he was going_ _back to her house. It was still early, so Tom would definitely be awake._

 _He knocked at the door and waited a few moments for it to open. "Caleb?, what are you doing here?" Tom said._

 _"How could you do that to Hanna?" He said straight away, not bothering to greet him._

 _"You mean putting her in her place? Giving her exactly what she deserves?"_

 _"This is not what she deserves! She deserves the world, and most of all she deserves a Father who cares for her. She doesn't have a mother or any family that she can depend on other than you, and you need to be there for her"_

 _"It's not my fault she's pregnant, she did that to herself. Maybe if she focused on something other than boys then she wouldn't be in this mess. Unless she gets rid of it, she is not welcome here"_

 _That's when Caleb lost it. Without thinking, He lifted his arm and his fist came in contact with Tom's face, knocking him backwards. "Don't talk about her like that"_

 _Tom was just about to hit Caleb back when Isabelle stopped him. "Caleb, leave" She warned, knowing that Tom would snap at any moment._

 _He rolled his eyes and walked to his car, flexing his hand that had gone slightly numb from hitting him. He drove a little faster than he had to, but he was still so angry. Of course he didn't mind Hanna staying at his place, in fact he loves it. A few years ago, Hanna helped him reconnect with him mum, and if it wasn't for that then he wouldn't even be in Rosewood, as his mum payed for his_ _apartment to start him off. Even though he has his mum, she lives in California, so the only person he has looking out for him is Hanna, so it made him really angry to see someone treat her like her dad does._

 _Once he got back, Hanna was already sprawled out on the couch, eyes slightly puffy, clearly showing that she had cried more since he left her. "Hey" She said when he walked in. "Ugh...Where's the food_ _?.._ _" She_ _expected takeout from the note he left._

 _He didn't reply, he just walked straight to the couch and slumped down next to her. "Caleb, where have you been?" She said in a warning tone._

 _"Your Dad is a piece of crap with a strong jaw" He muttered, still flexing his hand._

 _She was confused for a moment until she realized. "Caleb, you didn't" She sighed. When he didn't reply again she knew it must have been true so she went to the fridge, got out some ice, wrapped it in a cloth and rested it on his swelling hand._

 _"Why did you do this?" She said in a softer voice._

 _"You know why, he shouldn't have done that. I went there to see if he'd let you back, but he just said stuff that made me so angry, I could't hold_ _back"_

 _"What did he say?" She asked,_ _scared what he'd reply._

 _He sighed, but she gave him a 'tell me now' look. "He just said that you focused on boys and that its all your fault and you need to get rid of it"_

 _She looked away from him, ashamed. "Han, you know none of its true" He noticed her change in attitude._

 _She turned back at him with teary eyes. "He's not wrong. It is my fault"_

 _"It's not your fault, you didn't plan this. Sean should have been more careful and made you feel safe. Tom shouldn't care who's fault it is anyway, he's your dad"_

 _She wiped her tears and tried a smile. "I know, I know. I'm just being dramatic, must be the hormones"_

 _He gave her a sad smile and was about to say something when she suddenly got up. "Speaking of..." She said running to the bathroom. He was confused for a moment but when he heard her getting sick he thought it must be due to the pregnancy. He held her hair and rubbed her back as she continued to get sick._

 _"You okay?" He said next to her on the bathroom floor when she was done._

 _"No" She sighed. "I hate getting sick. But I guess I'll have to get used to it"_

 _"I'll be here" He wrapped his arms around her from the back. "Always"_

* * *

"Hey, if you hadn't of gone over there in the first place, he wouldn't have come to his senses and bought me a house a few months later" She said.

"You were 17 and he wasn't letting you stay in his home, he should have bought you a mansion" Caleb said back, making her laugh.

"Do you remember that-" She started, but someone stood next to them, making them turn.

"Hello Caleb" Kate smirked his way. "Hanna" She forced a smile.

"Kate, how are you" Hanna tried to sound happy to see her, but the hate for her was evident in her voice.

"I'm perfect. Going to Yale is great, I'm so happy Tom is paying for it" She rubbed it in Hanna's face. Hanna begged for Tom to pay for her to go to college, she would get a nanny for Maya, but even though she had all the grades and achievements to go, her dad made it clear that once Maya was born, she was on her own with school. Instead, Hanna decided not to waste her time and she needed money, so luckily when she met Spencer, she recognized her exquisite taste in clothing and hired her.

Hanna glared at her and didn't say anything. "So how's...Mandy?" Kate said.

"It's Maya" Hanna rolled her eyes.

"More importantly" Kate turned to face Caleb. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Um.." He was thinking of what to say but saw Hanna giving him the death stare out the corner of his eye. "Not you"

Kate rolled her eyes, whenever she would try and get Caleb, it would always fail. Hanna thinks part of the reason Kate wants to go out with him so much is so she can take him away from Hanna, just like her house and her dad.

"At least you lost some of that baby weight Hanna" Kate snarled, hoping to use Hanna's weakness against her, knowing she has serious body issues.

Hanna suddenly felt self-conscious in her skin tight dress. She didn't answer Kate's backhanded comment and walked straight to the lobby of the building and found the bathroom. Caleb immediately realized that what Kate said would hurt her, as she's always thought that she's overweight, even before she was pregnant.

"Finally, we're alone" Kate smirked.

Caleb just glared and walked away from her, annoyed that she would do that to Hanna, knowing how she would react. He followed down the stairs to the lobby and asked where the ladies toilets were, not bothering to knock but just walking straight in.

Only one of the stalls were closed so he assumed it was her. "Hanna can you come out" He said. There wasn't a reply, he just heard sniffles. "Han, I know your in there, I can see your Jamie Choos"

"Caleb, it's _Jimmy_ choos, have I taught you nothing?" He knew calling one of her favorite shoe brands by the wrong name would rattle her up, he knew perfectly well what brand they were after a ten minute chat about them in the car.

"Han, can you come out?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"If you won't come out then I'll just break down the door"

"You wouldn't"

"I so would"

She walked out, knowing that he probably would break down the door if she didn't. "You didn't...did you?" He asked. He knows that she used to be bulimic and that she occasionally goes there again when things are tough, mostly when Sean would say things that made her feel like she wasn't good enough.

He noticed some tears on her cheeks. "You didn't give me a chance" She folded her arms and leaned against the door.

"Thank God" He sighed relieved, striding over to squeeze her tight. "You shouldn't have even thought about that, do you know how dangerous it is?" He shouted, making her flinch.

He noticed he came on a bit strong. "Sorry, just the thought that you might have done it scares me. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you"

"I know, I'm sorry. Just hearing her say that got to me. I don't know why, but it does..."

"It doesn't need to though. You have nothing to worry about" He put his hands on her hips and stroked her flat belly with his thumbs.

"Thanks" She blushed.

"You ready to go back out there?"

"Not really. But I do wanna slap that bitch" She said, walking out with him.

When they got back in the hall, they sat on a table with Tom, Isabelle and Kate and a few others Hanna didn't know. They included both Hanna and Caleb in the conversation, but Tom avoided mentioning Maya, and when his business partners started asking Caleb about his job, they seemed very impressed. For most of the evening, Hanna discretely had her phone in her lap, texting Caleb as they laughed at things that the snooty people were boasting about. This really wasn't Hanna's scene. Sometimes she thinks that she has all her genes from Ashley, her mother.

At 10 o'clock, Hanna and Caleb thought it was time to leave as everyone had already made their way to the bar and they couldn't wait to get out of there. "Bye Dad, thank you for inviting us" Hanna said, flinging her Gucci bag over her shoulder.

"You can get your key at reception" He simply said.

"What? What key?" She scrunched her face in confusion.

"The key to your room" He said. but she still didn't get it. "We've booked out a floor of rooms in the hotel for some of our guests, I told you you're welcome to stay"

"Oh...really?" She was shocked that her father was doing something nice for her. "Thank you"

"Although there is only one bed, I didn't know that Caleb would be joining you" He gave a quick glance over at the boy by his daughters side.

She sighed. "Dad, I told you twice that Caleb would be coming with me"

"I know you did, but I thought that you would come to your senses and come alone" He muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, It doesn't matter, we sleep together all the time" She said without thinking. "Oh, that came out wrong" She laughed, Caleb laughing beside her, trying to cover it up.

"Goodbye" Tom said, walking away, not looking amused.

"Do you want to stay?" Hanna said.

"Well if we do stay, we can take advantage of the open bar and not have to worry about driving home" He smirked.

"Very true" She laughed. "But what are we gonna do about clothes?"

"Han, I know you have a 'you can't wear the same thing twice' rule, but I'm the only one who's gonna see you"

"Fine, I guess it doesn't matter. I'll text Aria and see if she doesn't mind staying the night with Maya" Hanna got her phone out. A few minutes later, Aria said it was fine and Caleb and Hanna made their way to the open bar.

* * *

"And do you remember the time that you threatened to cut off my balls?" Caleb chuckled, stumbling through the hotel room.

"Hey, I didn't even know you back then and you were staring at me like I was a meal, what was I supposed to do?" She laughed back, collapsing on the bed on her back.

They were both drunk. They had gotten past the tipsy stage a long time ago. "You had it coming, You're ass looked amazing in those jeans" He lied on his stomach next to her on the bed, propping himself on his elbows.

"Are you saying my ass doesn't look amazing now?"

"Why would you think that?" He laughed.

"Because you said the only reason you stared at my ass was because it looked amazing, but you don't stare at it now"

"Oh trust me Han, I stare"

She gasped, smiling and slapped his arm. "Caleb!"

"What? I'm with you all the time and you insist I spoon you when you sleep, how could I not stare at that ass" He smirked and she burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you Rivers. You are so sneaky"

"Don't act so Innocent Marin. I catch you staring every time I take off my shirt, which is often cause you love sleeping in them"

"I do not stare" She defended herself, her cheeks reddening.

He rolled over so was lying on top of her. "Yes. You do" He whispered.

She fought a grin and was thinking of a comeback or another way to defend herself, but then his lips were on hers. It all happened so fast, she didn't even know _how_ it happened. His soft lips melted on to hers in a kiss so tender, she'd never felt anything like it. And then it was over.  
He pulled away and pushed a strand of hair out of her face, twirling it around his finger, smiling when he saw her lips parted and eyes closed.

"What was that for?" She whispered once she opened her eyes, biting her lip with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I...I don't know. I just wanted to" He smiled down at her.

She smiled back and pulled him down towards her with his collar, pressing their lips together again. This time it was longer. She felt his tongue trace her lips so she parted them, finally letting their tongues feel each other. She never thought this would happen. Although, she has thought about what it would feel like, to have his lips on hers, she never thought it would actually happen.  
As for him, he could't wait any longer for it. He had always wanted to kiss her again since she did years ago, but he's been too scared of how she would react. It was the alcohol that gave him the courage. She wrapped her arms around his neck, reaching for his hair to lightly tug at it, as the kiss deepened.

He moaned into her mouth at the slight pain, but it only turned him on. He pulled his lips away from her swollen ones, and just when she felt disappointed that the kiss was over, he moved his lips towards her neck. He gently pulled the sleeve of her dress down, along with the thin strap of her bra and started sucking on the bare skin.  
She gasped at the feeling and he continued doing it until it left a dark purple mark. When he pulled away, she began to unbutton his shirt, he stopped her, holding one of her dainty hands in his large ones. "Wait" He whispered.

"What is it? Don't you want this? It's okay if you don't, we can sto-" She said and he cut her off.

"No. No, It want this more than anything, but what does this mean?"

"I don't know" She muttered. "Well, we both haven't got laid in weeks, so it can just be a one-time thing. Like..friends with benefits"

"No strings?" He smiled down at her.

"No strings." She agreed, smiling back up at him. She continued to unbutton his shirt until it was off, throwing it somewhere on the floor. They could barely keep their hands off each other. He twisted her around so she was laying on her stomach and he undid the zip at the back of her dress, gently pulling it off her curves and throwing it on the floor. He peppered some kisses along her back and turned her back over when he missed her lips too much. When they restarted kissing, she felt him fumbling with her bra, desperate to get it off, but he couldn't. She laughed at him, sat up and undid it herself, throwing it away. He had never seen her so sexy.

She backed up at the top of the bed and laid back on the pillows, kissing him slowly. It was less rushed, and she felt him smile when she stroked his lowered the small material of her thong, pulled a condom out of his jean pocket and removed his last remaining items of clothing. Once she was completely naked beneath him, she began to feel embarrassed. He noticed the rosy pink color on her cheeks and the way she was biting her lip. He knew exactly what she was feeling, like always. "Han, like I told you earlier in the bathroom, you have nothing to worry about. You are beautiful" She blushed even more, but this time out of compliments and not being scared. She thanked him with a kiss and they began to make love to each other, experiencing a sensation no one of them had ever felt before. They continued that way until they both came undone, laying on the bed with tangled limbs, both smiling at each other.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry its taken a while. Review? x**


	4. Chapter 4

Caleb woke up from the sun shining in his eyes. Once he had adjusted to the light, he looked across from him and saw that the curtains were drawn wide open. Him and Hanna mustn't have noticed it when they came back as it was dark at the time and they were both drunk. He looked down at the sleeping little face that was snuggling into his chest, trying to hide from the bright light and smiled. Images from the night before came back to him. Her writhing underneath him as he thrusted into her, the way she whimpered his name when she was close and the cries when she reached her peak. Every perfect moment. He just wished he could have been sober for it. Then again, if he was sober, he never would have made a move in the first place. About 20 minutes of just watching her as she slept, he climbed out of bed, careful not to wake her and made his way to the shower.

Hanna woke up when she heard the shower turn off. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Caleb walking out of the bathroom, with a wet chest and hair with a towel wrapped round his waist. Sure, he had showers at her place all the time, but she couldn't help but stare as he got changed. She watched as his tanned muscles flexed when he was doing up his belt and bit her lip. He thought she was asleep, but when he turned around and saw her staring, he smirked. "Morning" He said in his deep voice.

"Morning" She blushed when he knew she was practically drooling. He still didn't have a shirt on when he came over to her and climbed on top of her, only a sheet separating her naked body from his. She blushed even more and bit her lip harder, not expecting him to do that. He started stroking her cheeks, but when he leaned down for a kiss, she sat up and wrapped the sheet tightly round her. "Wha-what time is it?" She tried to fill the silence.

He lay down next to her and checked the time on his watch. "10:30am"

"Oh" She said in a voice that sounded different. Like she was...nervous.

He noticed her mood and lifted her chin to look at him. "Are you okay?" He softened his voice, concern written all over his features. "Do you regret what happened? Did I hurt you or something?-"

"No" She said immediately. "You didn't hurt me. It was great. No strings right?" She fake-smiled. "I'm gonna have a quick shower, I have lunch with Aria soon" She wrapped the sheet around her whole body and walked to the bathroom. She could barely look at him, she felt too awkward.

* * *

When Hanna and Caleb got home, she immediately went to get ready and Caleb took Maya to the park, as he was meant to be watching her while her and Aria were at lunch. They barely said two words in the car, he tried to start a conversation but she just shut him down. She couldn't believe what they had done the night before. But what she was still confused about was that she didn't even regret it. She had slept with a smile on her face and even though she sleeps in his arms all the time, that time felt even more special. But if he expected it to happen all the time, it could ruin their relationship.

Hanna and Aria got ready together and went to lunch, but even Aria noticed something was different with the blonde. "Thanks for looking after Maya last night, that really helped" Hanna said to Aria once they sat down at the restaurant.

"Don't worry about it, she's no trouble at all. So anyway, how was the reunion?"

"It um..It wasn't too bad" Hanna said, but Aria could tell she was going to say something else.

"..But?"

"But nothing" Hanna pretended to focus on the menu. "Should I get the burger or the club sandwich?"

"What happened? Did you and Caleb get into a fight?"

"Ooh I wonder if I can get the burger with a salad instead of fries" Hanna ignored her.

"Hanna! What happened last night? Your totally different"

She sighed and gave in. "No, we didn't get in a fight"

"But you two have barely said two words to each other this morning"

"We..."

"We?"

"We were drunk..and we kissed an-"

"You kissed?! You and Caleb?!"

"And...we slep together" Hanna whispered.

At that, Aria's mouth was wide open. "You and Caleb..had sex. Like for real?"

"Yup" Hanna nervously fiddled with her hands.

"What does it mean? Are you two like..together?"

"No. I don't know what it means, but we're not together. It's complicated. We agreed no strings, just friends with benefits, but it still feels wrong"

"Well, do you like him as more than a friend?"

That question just confused Hanna. She had thought of her and Caleb being together when they were strangers when they first met and she was trying to get him to like her, but then when he never made a move, they became best friends and she never thought of him in that way again."I..I dunno. Anyway, lets not talk about it"

"This isn't something you can just forget about. You need to talk to him. Don't let it ruin your friendship"

* * *

Later that evening, Hanna and Maya were cuddling on the couch, watching a disney movie that Hanna wasn't paying any attention to. Her mind was running in a thousand different places. Aria was right, she needed to talk to Caleb, but she wouldn't even know where to start. "Mummy can we go to disney land and meet the Princesses?" Maya interrupted her thoughts, pointing to Cinderella with her thumb in her mouth.

"One day we'll go" She promised, kissing her cheek.

"Did I hear something about disney land?" They heard a voice and a door slam. Hanna completely forgot he was coming over. He was coming over to fix her computer because she got a virus, but that was before they ended up having sex and she was completely regretting asking him over now.

"Mummy said she would take me" Maya got off the sofa from her mothers arms and walked over to Caleb.

"Did she now?, I hope I'm invited"

"Obviously!" Maya said. Caleb picked Maya up and slouched on the couch next to Hanna.

"So where's this Computer I'm fixing?"

"Here" Hanna simply said, grabbing her laptop from the coffee table. They sat in silence while he typed away on her keyboard. Hanna put on a movie in Maya's room and left her watching it while she played with her dolls, so it was just Hanna and Caleb downstairs, and Hanna could feel the tension.

"So I think.." He typed a few more codes. "You are done" He finally put down the laptop.

"Thank you so much" She smiled at him, but he knew it was fake.

"Hanna, what the hell is going on?" He asked, leaning back into the sofa, crossing his arms

She widened her eyes. "What do you mean?" She gulped.

"Ever since this morning you've been ignoring me. Is this about last night? I thought you were okay with it?"

"I was- I.. I am. I'm just confused as to where we stand"

"What do you mean?" He moved closer to her.

"Best friends aren't supposed to have sex" She muttered.

He saw tears in her eyes and she turned her head from him. He moved a piece of hair behind her ear and wrapped an arm around her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Whats wrong?"

She stared at him for a while, blinking away her tears. "Our friendship is so important to me, and I'm just scared that being with each other in _that_ way would ruin it"

"Hanna" He sighed, taking her hands. "Don't you know already that nothing can ever ruin our friendship? There is no one in this world more important to me than you and Maya. My Mum and Jamie are a close second, but without you I wouldn't have even found them so that doesn't count"

"I know, I don't know why I'm being like this. I just care about you so much"

"It's okay, we don't have to do anything like that again"

"But...what if do I want to..?" She said, shocking him and herself.

"Then thats okay too" He smirked.

She turned to him with a serious look. "But, we have to agree that nothing can happen and this can't effect our friendship. We can't always think about sex when we are together, and when and if we find somebody, this has to stop. Deal?"

"Deal" He leaned in towards her and connected their lips, putting his hand on her hip. She smiled into it, placing one delicate hand on his cheek to angle him. It was over in a matter of second when they heard a stomping sound coming down the stairs.

They immediately pulled away, thanking god that Maya didn't see. That would only confuse her. "Mommy the movie is over, can I watch another one?"

"No Baby, it's time for bed" Hanna said getting up.

"But its Sunday tomorrow, can't I stay up with you and Caleb?" She stuck her bottom lip out.

"No, you need to get some sleep" Hanna picked her up and rested her on her hip.

"That's not fair" Maya whined.

"How bout this" Caleb said standing up too. "If you do what Hanna says then I'll take you both Christmas shopping tomorrow"

"Can we mommy?" Maya said excitedly.

"If you go to sleep straight away"

"I will!" Maya struggled out of Hanna's arms and kissed Caleb goodnight. Hanna tucked Maya in and when she came downstairs, Her and Caleb practically ripped off each others clothes and didn't even make it up the stairs and ended up making love on the kitchen floor.

* * *

The next morning, Hanna, Caleb and Maya were at the mall, shopping for whatever tacky christmas decorations they could find. After their night of fun, Hanna and Caleb had been shooting each other flirty smiles and smirks all day. Hanna was glad that they worked things out and could be friends with benefits without the strings. "Can we get a real tree this year?" Maya pulled on Hanna's hand.

"But our fake one is so cute" Hanna insisted.

"Its not cute, its small" Caleb laughed.

"It's not small!" Hanna gasped.

"It is small! We need a big one for Christmas day" Maya said.

"Baby, we aren't going to be at home for Christmas day, we're going to California to spend the holidays with Caleb and his family, remember?" Hanna said.

"Oh yeah! I'm so excited" Maya grinned. She loves going to see Caleb's family, they went in the summer and Maya gets along great with James and Clay, but mostly Clay since he's only one year older than her. Claudia and Hanna are very close, Claudia treats Hanna as a daughter, and even helped out a lot when Maya was born.

"Ooh that reminds me, I need to pick Claudia some heeled boots for Christmas, she was telling me how she needs new ones" Hanna said, dragging Caleb into _Chloé_ and staring at a line of shoes. Caleb watched at her and Maya pointed to different shoes and gave their opinion and Caleb couldn't be happier. Most men would hate to be shopping with two girls but whenever he's with them, he feels like the luckiest guy in the world, even if they are talking to him about shoes.

Hanna dragged Caleb to all sorts of shops. They were now at a clothes shop, Hanna holding different ties to his neck to see which one would go nicely. "Han, I really don't need anymore ties, I've got like 30"

"But you still wear the same one like everyday, you know the one-" Hanna said, but Caleb wasn't listening, he was busy staring at something across the shop. Hanna followed his gaze and tuned around to see a skinny brunette waving at Caleb with a sultry look in her eyes. "She needs a sandwich" Hanna muttered.

"Hanna!" Caleb laughed.

"What? She's too skinny" Hanna glared at the model-like girl.

"Are you jealous" He grinned placing his hands on her hips.

"I'm not jealous, I'm being observant" She smiled back innocently, walking to the till to pay for the tie and feeling Caleb's eyes on her.

* * *

After another long week, it was just another Friday and after Hanna had dropped Maya off at pre-school, she headed straight to work. Spencer doesn't like the designer working for her for her new movie, so she fired her and hired Hanna, so now she has to style her everyday for filming. Hanna was running a few minutes late, as always, but as soon as she walked into Spencer's trailer on set, she was greeted by a hug.

"Wow Spence, I missed you too but you've only been in Paris since Wednesday" Hanna laughed at her tall friend.

"No, Aria told me!" Spencer shrieked, pulling away.

"Told you what?"

"That you and Caleb are together!"

Hanna widened her eyes. "What? No, we are not together. We're just...friends with benefits" She cringed at the term.

"I know, she told me you were, but friends with benefits never works out. Haven't you seen all the movies about it?"

"Their just movies, Caleb and I are and will always be just friends"

"Keep telling yourself that" Spencer winked, Hanna rolling her eyes.

"Please, like you and Toby haven't been flirting for the past few years" Hanna said. The first year that Hanna and Aria became friends with Spencer and Emily, Hanna introduced Spencer to Toby. It was very clear that they both like each other, but Spencer blamed the fact that they weren't together because of her busy schedule, which is true, but really it's because Spencer is 'dating' someone from her cast, Johnny Raymon, but really their only pretending for the public to get more views for the show.

"Oh yeah, could you also help me find a good outfit for tonight?" Spencer changed the subject from her and Toby.

"Sure, I'll pick something Toby will love" She teased her. It was going to be Emily's birthday on Sunday, but she was having one of her famous birthday parties that night. Everyone was going to be there, Aria, Ezra, Caleb, Toby and even her cast mates and famous friends.

* * *

After Hanna finished work, she dropped Maya at a friends house she was staying at and headed home, planning her outfit. Hanna decided to wear a dark red leather skirt, with a tight black strappy top tucked in, showing a lot of cleavage, leaving her hair in the natural curls and doing a daring makeup look. It's not often that she gets to dress up, and working with clothes everyday, she gets a few outfit ideas here and there. Even though Hanna's a mother, she's still 20 and wants to act like it, so she made sure she looked extra sexy tonight, secretly hoping that Caleb would notice her.

She did the strap on her stiletto black heels and walked to the door to open it for Caleb, his eyes widened and his lips parted, speechless as he took her in. Exactly the reaction she was hoping for. "You look...your beautiful" Caleb stuttered.

"Thank you. You look great too" She smiled, kissing his cheek and strutting to the taxi. He knew she was trying to tease him, but he was too focused on wanting her to care.

Once they arrived to the club the party was at, they made their way to Em and the others who were all sitting on a VIP table. "Em!" Hanna enveloped her tanned friend in a hug. "Happy Birthday"

"It's not my birthday till Monday but thanks" Emily laughed. "I haven't seen you guys in weeks" She moved over to hug Caleb.

"I know, I missed you" Hanna pouted.

"Oh, before I forget, Hanna there's someone from work who wants to meet you" Emily said when someone walked over to them.

"Hanna, Caleb, this is Wren. Wren this is Hanna and Caleb"

"Nice to meet you both" The handsome British man said, eyeing Hanna. "You two aren't together are you?"

"No" Hanna said.

"So, you would't mind if I ask her to dance?" He looked to Caleb.

"Actually, we should say Hi to more people" Caleb said.

"Oh..okay then. I'll just give you my number and maybe we could meet up sometime" Wren said, writing down his digits on a napkin. He passed it to her and kissed her cheek, then walking in the other direction.

"Now who's the jealous one?" She smirked, shoving the napkin in her bag.

Throughout the evening, Hanna and Caleb were spending most of the time with Toby, Spencer, Aria, Ezra and Emily, as it's rear the whole gang is together. Later, whilst everyone was drinking, Hanna and Caleb were dancing -more like grinding-, when Hanna saw a familiar blonde across from them. "What? Why is she here? Did Emily invite her?" Hanna said.

Caleb turned and looked in the direction of Hanna's eye line to see Kate. "Hanna, it's an open club, she probably knew you were gonna be here because of Emily and wants to annoy you"

Kate walked to the bar and was joined by three girls. "Oh god, those are the friends that hate me" Hanna said. One time when Aria had come over when they were only 15, Hanna had a ranting session about Kate and Isabelle, and Kate and her friends, Margaux and Bitsy, happened to be listening at Hanna's door, hearing everything that Hanna truly thought of them. Ever since then, her friends would act as bitchy as Kate.

"Just ignore them" Caleb said, knowing how much she hates them.

"I can hear and see them talking about me" Hanna said, looking around again and hearing one of them call her a 'slut'. Both of them watched as Kate and her friends stood up and started walking towards them, giving them fake smiles.

"Hanna, it's been a while" Margaux said.

"Yeah, too long" Hanna said back sarcastically.

"Caleb, you look really good tonight" Kate smirked at him.

"Thanks" He said motionlessly.

"Still not willing to go out with me? Are you like off girls or something? Are you gay?" Kate said, rolling her eyes because he hates her.

"He must be gay if he won't go out with you" Bitsy stepped in. "Hanna, do you have boyfriend at the moment?" She snarked.

"No" Hanna said back innocently.

"Thought so" One of them muttered, all of them walking back to the bar.

"You okay?" Caleb said quietly, seeing the look of sadness on her features. She has so many issues about what people think of her, one small thing like that can set her off.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She said, still looking at Kate and the others with a sad expression on her face. They were looking at her and whispering, and Caleb couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to do something, but it wasn't like he could punch Kate, so he made a bold move. He turned Hanna's chin towards him and connected their lips in a soft motion, taking her completely by surprise. They had never been affectionate in public, nor did she think they would. It was alcohol-flavoured and heated pretty quickly. His hands went straight to her ass that he had been waiting to touch since he saw her in that tight skirt and she started grinding on him hours before.

When he pulled away, they were both grinning, Hanna then going bright red when Toby whistled over. All their friends knew the 'friends with benefits' deal they had going on, and no one questioned it, but they all noticed a connection between the pair. Caleb pointed to Kate that had stopped whispering and now had a look of jealousy on her face. "Guess the plan worked" Caleb said, referring to making Kate annoyed.

"That'll make the bitches quiet" Hanna muttered to him, smiling. They carried on dancing, Hanna and Caleb kissing and touching each other more, and everyone talking and catching up. At around 2am, people were leaving and Caleb suggested they get going, so people were saying their goodbyes and ordering taxi's. it was now just Hanna and Caleb left outside, waiting on their taxi. "Hey, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom, I'll just be a minute" Hanna said to Caleb. He nodded and she walked inside, heading to the bathroom though the still-busy club.

After 5 minutes went by, he was confused why she still wasn't back, she's usually pretty quick, but he put it of to there being a long queue in the bathroom. Still waiting on the taxi, another 5 minutes want by and she had been gone for 10 minutes. He was beginning to get worried, so he entered the club, heading straight to where the toilets are. Round the corner, he saw a blonde being pushed against the wall. He couldn't even think straight when he saw her. A clearly very drunk man was kissing her, keeping her wrists on either side of her head, while she struggled away.

Caleb froze to the spot, but when he heard her muffled scream, he snapped out of it and rushed over there, ripping the guy from her and hurling his fist in his face. The drunk man fell to the floor and probably passed out from all the alcohol, because he didn't get back up. Hanna ran straight into Caleb's arms, crying. Her crying soon turned into just soft whimpers, but they were still breaking Caleb's heart. Whenever she cries or she's upset he just wants to take all that pain away and have it himself. "Are you okay?" He stroked her cheeks when they pulled away, catching the last remaining tears with his thumbs.

"I'm okay, it just scared me a bit. I thought he was gonna do something, but you got there in time" She gave him a small smile.

He took off his coat, wrapped it round her and kissed her cheek softly, linking their hands and walking outside again. When their taxi finally arrived, she cuddled up to him and he made a silent vow to always try and keep her safe and make her feel safe. Hanna was staying at Caleb's apartment that night, since Maya is on a sleepover. As soon as he unlocked the door, they were at it again, not being able to get enough of each other. "God, don't make me watch you all evening in an outfit that hot again, and not even having you" He said between kisses, leading them to the bedroom.

"You can have me now" She smirked, climbing on top of him.

 **Hey guys, hope you like this chapter, the next one will be a** **christmas one I think. Hope your having a happy holiday! Please review x**


	5. Chapter 5

_One month later..._

"Are we almost there?" Maya yawned, curled on Caleb's lap in the taxi.

"Looks like we're here" Hanna replied, looking out the window and seeing the familiar mansion that could be mistaken for a grande hotel. After taking a 6 hour flight, Hanna, Caleb and Maya had arrived at Claudia's house in Montecito. They had taken a late flight so it was 8pm in California but almost 12pm in New York, so Maya was really tired.

Caleb paid the taxi driver and helped Hanna getting out her two large suit cases, that Caleb thought was completely unnecessary, considering he only had a small suitcase with a weeks worth or things, _and_ Hanna's hair products that she couldn't fit in her bag. Once they arrived at the door, Maya resting on Hanna's hip, they were greeted with huge hugs from Claudia. "Thank God you're back!, Do you know how hard it is living with boys" Claudia said when her and Hanna pulled away from the hug.

"Hello to you too Mum" Caleb said when he didn't get a welcome.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I've missed you too, but I've also missed having a girl in the house who isn't a botox-bitch"

"I know, we haven't spoken in ages! We have so much to catch up on" Hanna grinned, missing her second mum.

"Hanna, Caleb, It's so good to see you" William said, walking towards them from the other room. "And it's nice to see you too" He smiled, tickling Maya's sides as she let out a loud giggle.

"Hey William" Caleb said, giving his step-dad a man hug, watching as he then went to kiss Hanna's cheek. Caleb and William had grown close over the years, treating each other like Father and Son. Even though Caleb's only known him and Claudia since he was sixteen, the three formed a great relationship. They seemed to already like Hanna even before they met her, being that she was the one who convinced Caleb to meet them, and gave him a place to stay when he was living in school. They originally thought that Hanna was Caleb's girlfriend, but soon learned that they were best friends, even though Claudia had secretly been rooting for them since the start.

"Caleb!" Clay ran over, jumping into his eldest brothers arms. James and Clay also Love Caleb to bits, and Hanna for that matter. James had always liked Hanna, ever since they met when he was 7 and she was 17, but now that he's 12, he's developed a small crush and Hanna finds it the cutest thing, while Caleb just finds it annoying.

Clay climbed down from Caleb to hug Hanna, James then coming over and doing the same thing. Maya suddenly became wide awake and her and Clay started playing with their toys, while William started helping Hanna and Caleb upstairs with their bags. "You know Hanna's here when there's about 10 suitcases in the house" William joked.

Hanna laughed at him. "Thank you William" She hugged him. "And thanks for letting us stay here again"

"No worry's, you and Maya are practically part of the family" He smiled, closing the door on the way out. Hanna wheeled Maya's smaller case in Clay's room, where Maya was sleeping on the bottom of Clay's bunkbed. They insisted on sleeping in the same room because 'every night would be a sleepover'. Hanna didn't mind, Maya would only be getting up at early hours in the morning, and on Hanna's week off work, she needs some well deserved lie-ins. She unpacked a few things, but after 20 minutes she got bored and made her way to the room opposite. Caleb's room.

He was unpacking too, but after she collapsed on his bed, he went to lie down next to her. "You tired?" He whispered, as she snuggled into him.

"Exhausted. Traveling really tires me out, not to mention it's almost 1am in New York"

Caleb was about to reply when a knock at the door interrupted him. "Sorry to disturb you, but _someone_ fell asleep in the play room" Claudia entered the room, a sleeping Maya on her hip, sucking her thumb.

"Oh, I'll put her to bed-" Hanna started.

"Nonsense. You must be just as tired as this little one, I'll take her"

"Thank you Claudia" Hanna smiled gratefully.

When Claudia left, Caleb turned on the TV. "I'm too tired to move" She yawned, tangling her legs between his.

"It's fine, just sleep in here" He kissed the top of her hair.

"What would your Mum think?"

"That you fell asleep in my bed, which is what you're about to do" He chuckled. "Lift up"

"Caleb River's, are you trying to get me undressed?" She fake-gasped dramatically, lifting up her arms. He laughed and took off her top, followed by her jeans, and then took his own shirt off and buttoned it around her, trying to get the thoughts of having her out of his head when he saw her in her underwear. He turned off the TV and the lights and put an arm around her so they were spooning.

"Night, Baby" He whispered in her ear, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

She felt her heart squeeze, just like it did whenever he called her 'Baby'. "Night" She whispered back, smiling.

* * *

Hanna woke to kisses going from behind her ear to her shoulder. "Mmmh...that tickles" She laughed. He grabbed her waist and twisted her around so she was facing him and kissed her. Just as she moved her hand down to cup him in his boxers, Clay came storming in, causing the two to immediately part. "Mum said breakfast is ready!" He announced, then stomping off to tell James the same thing.

Caleb sighed in annoyance, while Hanna just laughed. "He is such a cock block" Caleb muttered. They both got ready and made their way downstairs, Caleb's mind still running wild thinking about what almost happened that morning. "So, what are you two gonna do today?" Claudia asked Hanna and Caleb, pouring coffee for both of them. "You guys can do whatever, I don't mind staying home with the kids"

"Really? Maya can be quite the handful sometimes" Hanna said.

"Well it started snowing last night" Claudia pointed to the thick layer of snow out the window. "So I'm sure they're gonna be occupied all day" She laughed. "But we do have a reservation for dinner later, so don't have a huge lunch"

"Thank you Claudia, one day this week Caleb and I will take all the kids off your hands so you and William can spend some time together" Hanna said.

"Will we?" Caleb muttered to her, groaning when she nodded. After breakfast, Caleb took Hanna to the mall, and in-between shopping, they decided to go to the mall ice-rink. It wasn't that busy, probably because most people were shopping for last minute gifts, since its Christmas Eve. When they got on the ice, Hanna practically glued herself to Caleb, not daring to let go. "Thought you said you could ice-skate?" He laughed when she squeezed onto his arm tighter.

"Well I know how to roller-skate. I thought it would be the same thing" She said innocently.

"Wait, you've never ice-skated?"

"Well My Dad obviously never took me, but I went on a date in like 8th grade, I think I had one of those penguin things that you lean on though"

"Han, those are for kids" Caleb laughed loudly. "Don't worry, you won't fall, just hold on to me"

After a while, she didn't have to clutch on to his arm, but he still held her hand just in case. At some point, the photographer, who was taking pictures of people that you could buy at the end, took a picture of Hanna and Caleb, and afterwards said they were 'a lovely couple'. Hanna realized that they'd been acting more like a couple than friends. Since they don't know anyone in Montecito, they thought they could be more affectionate in public. Kissing, holding hands, more kissing. _Couple things._

But that's what scared Hanna. They were acting like a couple and both of them loved it. It made Hanna think why they aren't a couple anyway. It couldn't be so bad, right? "That's so cute, I'm gonna buy it" Hanna beamed, when they went off the rink to see the photo. It was Caleb with his arm round her waist, kissing her temple while she was laughing at something. Caleb got a small one for his wallet, which she thought was so cute. "We've got a reservation at 7, and considering you take at least 3 hours to get ready, we should probably get going" Caleb said, once they had got their shoes back on.

"I don't take _that_ long" She rolled her eyes. "Besides, I don't just wake up perfect"

"Yes You do" He squeezed her hand.

* * *

They drove back home, Hanna straight away getting in the shower, while Caleb lay on her bed, talked to her from her bedroom. After a 20 minute shower and an hour and a half doing her hair and makeup, Hanna finally came out wrapped in a small towel, which didn't leave much room for the imagination. "Right" She started. "I need your help"

He didn't answer, just watched her flick through dresses in the wardrobe, looking perfect with her flawless hair and makeup, and only a tiny towel around her body. "Okay" She finished, turning to face him. "Do you think this ones okay?" She held up a Baby-pink tight dress, that had a gold pattern embroidered in to it, with thin straps and a triangle plunge neck.

His mind went wild just _imagining_ Hanna in that dress. "Yeah. I like it" He swallowed. She walked back into the bathroom to get changed, but soon walked out in need of help.

"Can you please do up the zipper?" She walked over to him, giving him her back and moving the hair to one side. Instead of zipping it up though, he pushed the thin straps down and left her standing in her underwear, and started kissing her neck. "You know.." His breath was hot against her skin. "We could finish what we started earlier..."

She twisted around in his arms and connecting their lips in a hungry kiss. After a minute, his hands were all over her, and she was reaching for his shirt when there was a knock on her door. Caleb quickly picked up the dress that was pooled at her feet, zipping it up before anyone could see. "We're heading to the restaurant now, but Mum said that if you're not ready yet you can meet us there" James said.

"No that's okay, I think we're ready" Hanna said.

"Okay, you look really pretty by the way" He said shyly.

"Aw thank you James" She kissed his cheek. "You're really sweet"

Hanna went to go grab her purse, and while she wasn't looking, James fist bumped Caleb, feeling pretty proud of himself. Hanna and Caleb made their way to Caleb's car, the one that his mum brought him for here, and headed to the restaurant. "They literately gave us an invitation to meet them there, meaning being home alone for like 10 minutes, meaning we can be as loud as we want" Caleb moaned.

"You're too horny for your own good" She laughed. "Besides, we can have our own fun later"

When they arrived, Caleb and Hanna obviously sat together, Maya on her other side. The night was going well, everyone talking and the kids getting excited for Christmas. Since Hanna and Claudia were sat opposite each other, they were mostly catching up on everything. Half way through the meal, when William was talking about some boring story about his job, Caleb rested his hands on Hanna's upper thigh, getting higher, teasing her.

"Caleb, why do you have your hand on Mummy's leg?" Maya's said innocently, causing Hanna to almost choke on her water, both of them going bright red.

"Yeah, I saw Caleb and Hanna kissing in bed this morning when I called them down for breakfast, that's gross-" Clay started before Caleb put his hand over the 5 year olds mouth.

"Okay that's enough now" Caleb said. Both of them kept there heads low, avoiding eye contact from Claudia and William.

"Why didn't you didn't tell us you two are together!?" Claudia beamed. "God, it's taken you long enough-"

"No" Hanna cut her off, smiling awkwardly. "We aren't together. Just friends" Claudia wanted to press more about the situation, but decided it was best not to with all the kids around.

* * *

After all the kids were tucked in, Caleb and William went to watch the football in the Cinema room, while Claudia and Hanna settled on the patio with a cocktail, enjoying some girl-time. Hanna was thankful that for the last 20 minutes Claudia hadn't mentioned what happened at dinner, but as the conversation died down, Claudia couldn't hold in her questions any longer. "So how long have you and Caleb been together but not...together?"

"Like 7 or 8 weeks" Hanna said nervously.

"Why are you doing it?"

Hanna sighed. "It's complicated" She didn't really want to talk about it, but she hasn't told anyone her real feelings towards the situation. She trusts the girls, but she doesn't think they would understand, and if there's something that they wouldn't understand, she always goes to Caleb, and in this situation she can't.

"Hun, we're only on our second cocktail, we've got time" Claudia wants to know everything. All she's wanted since they met is for Hanna and Caleb to be together.

She sighed again. She didn't even know where to start. "Well...we were drunk..and we...you know..." She started.

"What happened after that?"

"We both liked it. It felt...natural, like there was no expectations since we aren't in a relationship. So we decided there would be no strings. Friends with benefits" Hanna bit her lip and looked to the ground.

"And you don't like that?" Claudia said, guessing by the look on her face.

"No, I do" She insisted. "But, sometimes it just feels...wrong"

"If you want this 'friends with benefits' thing to stop, just tell him, he won't mind"

"No, it's not that. The weird thing is that I like it. Not the being friends part, but the spending time together, acting like a couple. No guy has ever treated me the way he does. It's weird...being someones main priority...having them care about you so much."

"Oh Honey. That's what it feels like when you're in Love" She said, which made Hanna feel slightly lightheaded. _Love_. She had never been in Love. She thought Sean was love but he didn't give two shits about her. She knows she loves Caleb, but she never realized she might be _in_ love with him. "Find out how he feels, and trust me, I think he's always had a thing for you"

"Really?"

"Have you not seen the way he looks at you? You and Maya are his whole world, you can tell by the way he talks about you"

"Wow...I never...I-I didn't know he felt that way" Hanna stuttered.

Meanwhile, Willian and Caleb were watching football, William also about to bring up the situation, after Claudia had begged him to in the car. "So uh, what's going on between you and Hanna?" He asked.

Caleb took a sip of beer. "Not much. Just fooling around I guess"

"Do you think anything could happen?"

"I don't think so. I mean, we're great friends, but it would be too hard to go out"

"Really? You seem good together"

"I just don't think anything would stick with us"

"Well, if you change your mind, you better decide quick. She's a great girl, won't be on the market for long"

"I know" Caleb sighed. He'd experienced it first hand, many times, that guys want her. There's been too many times that he would have to tell guys to back off.

* * *

Later, Hanna and Caleb were watching a Christmas movie, Caleb acting normal, like nothing happened, but Hanna trying to work out her feelings. "Can't believe everyone knows about us" Caleb laughed, stroking her hair since her head was rested on his chest.

"I know right. I don't think the kids know what it means, but James _did_ look a little disappointed" She laughed back.

After some peaceful silence, Caleb cleared his throat and sat up a little, still resting on his side. "Han" He said nervously. "Theres's ugh...there's something I need to tell you"

She sat up next to him as well. _Is he finally gonna tell me how he feels?_ "What is it?" She snuggled closer to him so their noses were touching. "Come on, you know you can tell me anything" She placed her hand on his cheek, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I...I'm seeing someone"

She felt her heart stop, and he didn't miss the way her smile instantly disappeared, sadness written all over her usually-happy features. She moved away from him, leaning her back against the headboard. "You're...You're seeing somebody?" She asked, and he nodded. "How long?"

"Only two weeks" He tried to avoid eye contact.

"Two weeks?! Caleb, we've been sleeping together for 8 weeks! You didn't tell me for those two weeks that you're with another girl?"

"I didn't know how to tell you..."

"So all those times you said you were 'too tired' to meet, or 'too caught up with work', you were just with her? How could you sleep with me knowing there's some innocent girl who really likes you"

"I was gonna tell you straight away, but I didn't know how."

"But you know you can tell me anything, you didn't have to hide from me. We've been acting normal, flirting, kissing, having sex, when you're minds been with some other girl. You're not the kinda guy to cheat"

"I didn't think it was cheating. I mean...we've only been seeing each other for a short time, It's not serious, and it's not like us two even together. We're just friends remember?" He said a little more harshly than intended, immediately regretting it when he saw how upset it made her. "You said it yourself, as soon as we met someone this could stop" He said in a nicer tone, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I know" She sniffed, trying not to get upset in front of him. "I'm happy for you...really. It's great that you've found somebody" She forced a smile, not meaning a word she said. When He noticed the tears in her eyes, he knew how he was making her feel; he was hurting her. "Anyway" She shook her head. "I should go to bed, I'm really tired"

"Han, you can stay in here again" He grabbed her hand.

"I don't think thats a good idea" She said, walking into her room.

"Hanna, wait" He followed her and pushed open the door before she could close it. "This doesn't have to change anything between us. Just cause I'm seeing someone doesn't mean you can't talk to me. If you don't want me to see her I won't"

"No, don't be silly. I'm sure you two will be great together" She fake-smiled, bursting into tears as soon as she shut the door. She thought Caleb was going to admit his feelings for her, and she would tell him how she felt. But obviously Claudia was wrong. He didn't like her like that. He was just another guy who got bored of her. Meanwhile, Caleb was standing outside her door, not moving from the spot. He heard her quiet sobs and sniffs and realized that it must have broken her heart to hear him say that. For a girl who feels so unwanted by everyone, even her dad, it must have hurt to know that the one person she could count on has moved on.

They both knew that there's been something brewing between them for the past few weeks, they've noticed a new connection. But Caleb wants to settle down with someone, and he knows he could never get Hanna. He's always thought he's too out of her league. But what if he's not? Then he just blew it. He still remembers the first time that they got in a fight, it took him ages to get her back.

* * *

 _"Hanna, could you please open up" Caleb said, standing outside Hanna's_ _bedroom. She wouldn't even open the front door for him after he spent 5 minutes knocking, but luckily Isabelle was on her way out, so she let him in. "Han, you know I'll break down the door. At this rate I don't care what your Dad will say"_

 _He heard a loud sigh and the lock turn. "What do you want?" She spat._

 _"To apologize"_

 _"Well its a little late for that" She glared at him, walking back to her bed._

 _"C'mon Han, don't be so dramatic, it wasn't that bad"_

 _"You kissed her Caleb! You kissed the one person I hate most in this world!"_

 _"It was 2 weeks ago and I was drunk! That's two weeks that you haven't been answering my calls or texts, two weeks you haven't been letting me in the house, and two weeks you haven't been talking to me at school"_

 _"I don't care, you still did it! You could have kissed Aria, Spencer or Emily and I wouldn't have cared, but no, you had to stick your tongue in Kate's throat. Not to mention it was in_ my _bedroom!_ "

 _"I know, I'm sorry" He sat down next to her. "I never would have done it if I was sober. I just saw her as a hot_ _blonde, not as the bitch thats making your life hell" He said, but she still looked pissed off. "What can I do to make this up to you?"_

 _She sighed and rolled her eyes, clear signs she was giving in. "Just promise you'll never go near her again. Even if she is a hot blonde"_

 _"Don't worry, I only need one hot blonde in my life" He kissed her cheek. "Now what stuff have you been dying to tell me for two weeks"_

 _She finally smiled and moved to sit more comfortably. "Well you'll never guess what I heard today...-" She trailed off, Caleb completely not listening. He was just thinking that for those two weeks, he felt completely alone and he knew in that moment, he would listen to her talk about nonsense for hours and not care. As long as they were together thats all he needs._

 **I know this chapter isn't great, and for all those who thought that I was** **gonna finally make them profess their feelings towards each other, I'm sorry, but I have another idea in mind that I think you'd like more (; Btw, I googled it, it can snow in certain parts of California, so just pretend that in Montecito it does, but I know for a fact that I did the time differences COMPLETELY wrong, but just go with it. Hope you are all having a wonderful Christmas xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

After Hanna dropped Maya at a friends house, she knew there was one thing she wanted to do. Since Christmas, Caleb has been coming over less, and almost always busy, probably with his new girlfriend. So Hanna drove to his apartment, excited to see him and chill out together. They hadn't _just_ hung out for a while. There wasn't any tension between them, she was being supportive of his new found relationship, but secretly she was jealous that this girl was his main priority, and he's not paying any attention to his best friend.

She usually uses her spare key to his place, but today she knocked on the door. "Hey, I was just-" Hanna was saying before she cut herself off. A blonde and beautiful girl stood in front of her, and Hanna's heart sank when she realized the girl was clad in one of Caleb's shirts. The one she usually wears. "Oh...I'm so sorry, I...I didn't know Caleb had company" She stuttered awkwardly. The girl didn't say anything, just stood there with a confused expression on her face. "I'm Hanna" She said to fill the silence.

"Oh, are you his sister?" She said with a weird look on her face, almost glaring.

Hanna looked to Caleb, who had just joined the two at the door, not wearing a shirt. She couldn't believe that he hadn't even mentioned her. "No ugh...We're just friends" She cringed at the term.

"Um...Hanna, this is CeCe" Caleb finally spoke up, feeling the awkward tension. "Ugh, What are you doing here?"

When did he ever ask why she was there. They're usually inseparable, and now he's acting this way. "Um...nothing..I-I was just leaving"

"Okay, bye Han" He nudged her shoulder, as if she was one of his guy friends. She felt her heart physically crack when he snaked an arm round CeCe's waist. She muttered a 'bye' and ran down the stairs, not able to be anywhere near them. Caleb walked to his window, and saw Hanna in her car, gripping onto the steering wheel and crying, the engine not even turned on. He didn't understand why she's hurting, it's not like he would ever be able to be with her. If he had the choice to be with her, he would take it in an instant, but he's always thought that she's too good for him. But little did he know, she felt exactly the same.

* * *

Hanna sighed as she looked in the mirror. It was New Years Eve, and everyone was going to a big party that night. Hanna always intended to look good, but when Caleb told her he was bringing his new girlfriend, she needed to look _really_ good. So there she stood, in the hottest, tightest, sexiest red dress she'd seen in the mall. It was pricey, but worth it. It was tight in all the right places, giving away her amazing figure. It showed a little more boob than she would usually go for, and it was probably the shortest thing she owned, but it was perfect. She needs Caleb to be jealous, to be all over her, to forget about this other girl. She needs Caleb to _want_ her again.

Meanwhile, Caleb had let himself in, after Hanna had shouted 'it's open' from upstairs, and told him that she wouldn't be long. He had offered to pick her up and they could go to the party together, after CeCe said she'd meet him there. The old lady from next door was there as well, baby sitting Maya for the night, but Maya stopped playing with her dolls with the lady, when Caleb came over. Maya hadn't seen much of him lately either and was so excited to show him the latest barbie she got, and bragging about all the money she got from the tooth fairy that morning. "When are you and Mummy leaving?" Maya asked, sitting on Caleb's knee on the couch.

"Well, we're meant to be leaving in a few minutes, but it depends how long it takes Hanna to get ready" He answered, twirling a piece of her hair round his finger.

"Mummy takes _ages_ getting ready, she's been in her room for hours!" She rolled her eyes. "But she looks like a princess, so it's fine"

"I bet she does" He smiled. "She _always_ does"

"Yeah, but she's been crying a lot, and being sad" Maya said innocently. "Princesses aren't meant to cry, and Mummy's _always_ happy"

"Why is she sad?" Caleb asked, he hasn't talked to Hanna recently, so it was a shock to him that something was wrong with her and she didn't tell him.

"I don't know, she just said that she thinks she might loose a close friend" She said in a hushed tone. "I hope it's not Aria, she's my favorite baby-sitter" Maya said with a worried face, but Caleb knew what that meant. Caleb hadn't exactly realized, but he has been ignoring her lately, and pushing away their plans, and knowing that Hanna's sensitive, she thinks that she might loose him. Although Hanna has her circle of close friends, her and Caleb are like _family._ And Hanna doesn't have any family that she loves the way she loves Caleb.

Hanna, who was upstairs, swiped on a matte red lip that matched the dress, slipped on a black pair of Louis Vuitton Stilettos, and made her way downstairs. There Caleb sat, eyes wide and his lips parted on the couch. After she let his eyes roam her body for a few moments, she broke the silence. "You ready to go?"

He looked back to her eyes and swallowed. "Yeah" He tried to keep his voice steady, but seeing her in that dress took his breath away. Hanna and Caleb both said their goodbyes to Maya and the babysitter and were out the door. After a few minutes of Hanna ranting to him about something she read on Cosmo, Caleb decided to say something about what Maya said to him about her being sad. "By the way Han, sorry that I've been a little MIA recently, there's just been a lot going on...and with..." He trailed off.

"Cece and everything, yeah I know. The beginning of relationships can be busy" She tried to be as understanding as she could. "But thanks for saying that" She smiled genuinely.

When they got to the party, both of them made it to the bar and started drinking. When they began to loosen up from the alcohol, it was like nothing had changed. They were talking normally and there was no awkwardness. "Hey guys" Toby came over to them. "Wow Han, you look great"

"Thank you" She smiled, kissing his cheek. "Where's Spencer?"

"I don't know" He sighed.

"Still can't get her to go out with you?" Caleb said knowingly.

"No. She's still with that guy, Johnny Raymon. Luckily he's not here, I can't stand to see them together"

"Toby, you know she doesn't really wanna be with him. She just has to for her image for the show. We all know that she wants to be with you" Hanna tried.

"I know, but when is she gonna put her feelings before her job? Tell me what to do" He begged them, leaning his head against Hanna's shoulder.

She thought for a minute, then came up with an idea. "Okay...when it's midnight, all the couples will be kissing, just pull her in and kiss her, and make sure it's the best damn kiss you've ever given because she might come around"

"Will that really work?" Toby said with uncertainty. He would rather be just friends with Spencer than have her feel weird around him.

"I don't know for sure, but there's _obviously_ a connection between you two, so I can't imagine why she wouldn't cave when you _finally_ make a move. Besides, they say whoever you kiss at midnight on New Years is meant to be with you for the rest of the year"

"Thanks Han" He kissed her cheek. "I've only got 3 minutes till midnight, I better go find her" he said, disappearing into the crowds.

"How long till Simone gets here?" Hanna asked Caleb when they were alone.

"It's CeCe" He said, but she knew perfectly well what her name is. "She text me a minute ago, she's running late"

"She won't be here for the countdown? Thats the whole part of New Years Eve, what else has she got to do at 12 o'clock?"

"I don't know. I'd ask, but it might seem a bit nosey considering we've only been seeing each other for 3 weeks"

"Hey, three weeks is quite long. I had sex with Sean after 3 weeks"

"You were drunk"

"Still? You and I were drunk when we first had sex"

"Yeah but we were both drunk, Sean was sober and took advantage of you"

"Oh please River's, you're no saint" She smirked. Caleb was thinking of a comeback when someone started shouting. "Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven-"

"Guess it's time" Hanna said, both of them grabbing their glasses of champagne and joining everyone.

"-Three, Two, One, Happy New Year!" Everyone cheered. Almost everybody around them was kissing, even Spencer and Toby. Caleb turned to her and just by the look in his eyes, she knew what he was thinking. She gave him a small nod, not sure if it was a good idea but she did it anyway. Then their lips were together. Even though they kissed just a week ago, she felt like it was so long. There was so many people around, but when she felt him push his warm tongue in her mouth, it was like they were the only ones there.

It wasn't until she realized he wasn't exactly single when she pulled away, blushing. They were both trying to catch their breath and she saw he was about to say something, but a blonde interrupted. "Caleb, sorry I'm late, there was awful traffic" She said, kissing him straight after, which sent a piercing pain through Hanna's heart.

"Hey...Hanna is it?" A male voice made her turn around. "It's Wren...Emily introduced us at the party the other month"

"Oh, hey Wren. Sorry I haven't called, I've been very busy this Christmas"

"Well ugh...if your still single...do you wanna dance?"

She saw Caleb's jealous face in the corner of her eye. "I'd love to" She said to him. "Nice seeing you again, CeCe" She smiled, letting Wren lead her across the room. She saw Caleb and CeCe begin to dance, but it didn't stop him from checking on her and Wren every few minutes. She didn't miss the way Caleb glared at him when he started grinding against her.

10 minutes later, when they were still dancing, CeCe slipped to the bathroom and Caleb went over to Wren and Hanna. They were kissing and he had his hands all over her. Caleb couldn't take it anymore. "Sorry, can I just steal her for a minute?" Caleb said to Wren, not waiting for a reply and dragging Hanna away.

"Caleb, what are you doing?" Hanna asked, laughing slightly.

"What am I doing?, What are you doing dancing with that guy?"

"You don't want me to dance with him?" She said innocently.

"No, he does't really like you, he just wants to get in your pants" He made up.

"What? How can you say that?" She started to get angry.

"I just don't think you should dance with him anymore"

"Is it him that you don't want me to dance with, or do you just not want me to dance?"

"Hanna-"

"No. I'm not just going to stand over there and watch you kiss her. Believe it or not, Wren likes me and I like him. Just be happy for me and stop being so protective"

He sighed. He should be supportive, like she is with Him. "Okay" He said. She gave him a small smile and walked off.

* * *

Caleb hadn't seen Hanna for half an hour. Him and CeCe were currently sitting on one of the couch in one of the rooms, making out until he pulled away. He felt weird kissing someone who isn't Hanna. It just felt..unnatural and wrong. "So, have you and Hanna ever dated?" CeCe suddenly asked, snapping Caleb out of his daydream and shocking him completely.

"What? No, we're just friends" He answered honestly, but it still felt like he was lying. "Why would you think that?"

"It just seemed like there was some tension between you guys, and I saw you guys talking when I went to the bathroom"

"No, we're such good friends, we would never go out" Caleb lied, trying to convince her. Little did he know that Hanna was about to walk in, but stopped when she heard her name, listening to what he was about to say next. "I mean...she's hot and all, but there's nothing else to her. And...she'd be one handful of a girlfriend" He lied.

He felt his heart stop when he heard Hanna's voice come from behind him. "Is that really what you think of me?" Her voice broke as he turned around, tears falling down her cheeks. "That...that there's nothing else to me but my looks?" More tears fell. He was still stunned that she heard him that he stayed quiet, not snapping out of it until he saw her running out the door in tears. He ran after her, not bothering to explain to CeCe.

"Hanna, wait" He grabbed her arm, turning her around. His heart broke when he saw how sad she looked. Her eyes were puffy from the tears and she looked ashamed to be in her tight dress, thinking that guys were probably looking at her only wanting one thing. "I...I'm so sorry for what I said, I didn't mean any of it"

"Let go of me" She tried to sound threatening, but with all the tears and emotions, it just came out as a whimper.

"Hanna, please don't cry, I was just trying to convince her that-"

"Save it, Caleb!" She snapped, but she looked more sad than angry. "I'm just a body for you to play with, there's nothing else to me right? You said it yourself."

"But I didn't mean it! Please Hanna, you have to believe me" He pleaded, feeling tears coming himself. He couldn't lose her; the most special thing in his life.

"Please...just leave me alone" She said through the tears. He didn't want to let go of her, but there was nothing he could do. He reluctantly let go of her arm, giving her one last look before she walked away, hauling a cab and speeding away. When she got home, she told the old lady from next door that was babysitting Maya, that she didn't have to stay the whole night like she had planned, and broke down as soon as she left.  
Caleb on the other hand, went back to the party and started drinking. Toby tried to tell him to slow down a few times, but Caleb didn't care. No one else knew how to felt to watch Hanna cry, knowing that it was because of him. He knew he'd taken her for granted. Every kiss, every time he had her in bed, every touch. He was determined to get her back. So half an hour later, when he had come to his senses, He got out his phone and called her, praying she would't ignore him. His mind stopped for a second when she heard her voice, even though It was pure anger.

"What do you want?" She spat through the line.

"I..." He didn't know what to say, he was surprised she'd even picked up. "I wanted to apologize for what I said...I-"

"Caleb, I don't need this from you!" She shouted, clearly more angry now than upset. "You're fucking someone else now, and I don't care what you do. I don't want to hear from you and I don't want to see you. Ever. So just _stay out_ of my life" She hissed, abruptly hanging up afterwards. He knows she can be dramatic at times, but she always caves sooner or later. Now though, he's not so sure. He's heard her angry towards her dad, but she's never been angry at or shouted at him. He's never heard her sound so...broken.

* * *

Hanna woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned and reached onto her night stand, blindly grabbing it. "Hello?" She groaned, her eyes still closed.

"Hello, is this Hanna Marin?" A women's voice filtered through the phone.

"Yes" Hanna yawned, looking at the alarm clock that read 4am.

"It seems that you're the name on Caleb River's emergency contact list. There's been an accident-"

"An accident? Is he okay? What happened?" Hanna shot up from the bed, waking up immediately.

"I can't say anything over the phone" The lady said in a calm tone. "But, We do need you to sign some things, regarding certain medicines and operations-"

"Opperations?!" Hanna shrieked. "Okay..I-I'll be right there" She hung up.  
She grabbed one of Caleb's hoodies and woke up Maya, carrying her to the car and dropping her at Aria and Ezra's apartment. They didn't seem at all annoyed at her showing up at their door at 4 in the morning, only telling her that they'd keep Maya for as long as she needed. When Hanna got to the hospital, she ran up to the first person in uniform and tried to get some answers. They directed her to the doctor that she spoke to on the phone.

"Hi, I'm Anne Sullivan-"

"Where is he, is he okay? What happened?" Hanna panicked.

"He was walking home drunk and a car hit him when he crossed the road"

"Is he hurt bad?" Hanna dared to ask.

"Well...He hit his head pretty badly. He hit the side of the car and punctured a lung so we had to put him through surgery-"

"Is he okay now? Can I see him?!"

"I'm afraid he's been put into a medically induced coma. There's no telling when he will wake up, it could be now, tomorrow, next month..."

"But..he will wake up, right?" She said shaking.

"Things like this are tricky. There's no way to tell. But...if and when he does wake up, the way he hit his head may be more severe, and he might suffer some memory loss"

"M-Memory loss?" Hanna stuttered, tears now falling down her face. "He..he won't remember me?"

"We don't know. It depends how bad it is"

"Can...can I see him?" She tried to keep it together, but she couldn't stop crying.

"Of course" The doctor led her to Caleb's hospital room and explained more things about his condition, but Hanna wasn't listening at that point. All she could focus on was the cold, limp and lifeless body before her. He was so pale. There was wires around him and and a heart monitor next to him. "It's his choice whether to wake up now"

"What do you mean 'his choice'?" Hanna said. "Aren't you guys supposed to be the ones to wake him up?"

"We've done all we can...some patients don't want to wake up. It's now up to him" She explained.

"Can I stay here with him?" Hanna finally turned away from him to look at the doctor.

"For as long as you want. There's a button there if anything happens, and if you need me in any way, I'll be down the hall" She said understandingly, closing the door to give her some privacy.

A sob ripped from Hanna's chest as soon as she sat down in the chair next to his bed. She pulled the chair right up close to him and squeezed his hand. She completely broke down as the reality of it all hit her hard. She knew she should call Toby and Claudia and tell them what happened, but she needs some time alone with him first. It annoyed her how peaceful he looked just lying there. He had to wake up. He _needed_ to. She must have just sat there crying for hours, until she finally fell asleep, resting her head on the side of Caleb's bed and squeezing onto his hand tightly.

It didn't last long though. She woke up about an hour later, and immediately started crying again. "I...I'm so sorry Caleb" She said between sobs. "Th-this is all m-my fault. If I hadn't been such a bitch then you wouldn't have started drinking and you could be at home now and you'd be fine" She cried. "I just...I thought you didn't want me anymore. But I didn't even let you explain. You have to wake up Caleb. Please" She begged, her tears falling from her cheeks onto his. "I'm so sorry for what I said on the phone, I didn't mean it... _at all_. I would never want you to be out of my life. I don't...I don't know what I'd do without you. I'd loose my best friend...the person I love"

"I know you won't remember this...but I need to tell you...that..that I Love you. And I know that you already know that I love you, but I...I'm _in_ love with you. I've never been in love with someone. I don't know the exact moment I fell in love with you. Maybe it was when we made love for the first time. Or when you and Maya were making cupcakes and you got icing on your nose and I just found it the cutest thing" She let herself laugh through her tears.

"I can't loose you Caleb. Even though your the biggest ass I know, We've made so many memories and we need to make more, so you have to wake up. And _don't you dare_ forget about me. The doctor said you might forget things, but you can't. Please Caleb" She broke down again. "Don't forget me. There's so many things we have to do together. We can plan a trip...go to Europe maybe" She day-dreamed. "We could go wine tasting in Budapest..." She trailed off. "Make love in Paris with the Eiffel Tower right outside our window" She smiled at the thought, but when she looked at him, she started sobbing all over again. "P-Please remember me Caleb" She buried her face in her hands.

"Like I could forget you, Hanna"

Her head shot up at the deep groggy voice that spoke.

It was Caleb.

"Oh my god, you're okay!" Hanna said, wrapping his arms around him the best she could. "Don't ever do that to me again!" She pulled away, looking straight in his eyes. "No matter how bad our fights are, if you're drunk and need a lift or need help, you could have called me"

He wiped some of her tears from her cheeks. "Come here" He shuffle on the bed, making room for her. She was careful not to touch the wires and tried not to hurt him, but he put an arm around her and told her he's fine. "I'll make it up to you" His voice came out quiet and croaky. "We can have sex looking at the Eiffel Tower" He whispered in her ear.

Hanna's eyes widened at that. "How...how did you know I said that? Did you hear everything I said?" She said, shaking at the thought.

"I did" He smirked. "Did the doctor not tell you that in some comas you can hear everything around you, you just can't do anything about it"

"No, she didn't mention that" Hanna swallowed, going a deep shade of red.

"By the way" He turned serious. "I...I love you too"

"No Caleb, you don't have to say it just because I did. If you don't mean it, then don't say it-"

"But I do mean it. I love you Hanna. Only you, it's _always_ _been_ you"

"Then why did you go and date someone who looks exactly like me, but prettier and skinnier? I thought that you were going to tell me how you feel, and I was going to tell you, but then you told me you were seeing someone" She said sadly.

"I..I didn't know you felt that way. If I had known then we could have had this conversation a long time ago. I thought I would never be able to have you, so I thought if I move on from you now with someone else, then I'd get over you." He said, but she still looked uncertain. "I didn't mean anything I said earlier by the way. You're not _just_ hot, and you wouldn't be a handful of a girlfriend. In fact, anyone would be lucky to call you his girlfriend"

She smiled sadly at him. "Then why did you say it?" She said, playing with the strings on Caleb's hoodie she was wearing.

"Because CeCe asked me if we had ever gone out. Clearly she noticed the connection between us as well as everyone else"

"But you and her are still together, I don't want you to cheat-"

"I ended things with her after you left. I felt so bad, I couldn't even look at her"

"So what does this mean for us? Do you just..wanna go back to being friends with benefits?" She said sadly.

"No. I want nothing more than to be with you fully, if that's what you want" He said sternly, holding her tighter.

She let a happy tear fall. "That's what I've wanted for a long time" She whispered, both of them smiling as they connected their lips again.

"Even if I'm 'the biggest ass you know'?" He repeated the words she'd said with a smile on his face.

"You will always be the biggest ass I know" She smiled back, kissing him quickly. "You know, I should probably tell the doctors that you're okay" She tried to get up, but he pulled her back down to him.

"Han, before all the people come in here asking a million questions, I wanna spend some time with you" He said, letting her cuddle in to him more. "What do you think Maya's gonna feel about us being together?"

"Caleb, she loves you. Every guy I bring home, she hates, but she's known you for her whole life and you treat her as a daughter. She probably won't even notice, we're together all the time anyway. And all the girls will be thrilled about this, all they've been doing is telling me that we have feelings for each other, and to just go out" She smiled. "But there is someone I can think of who won't be happy"

"Kate? I hope she gets really angry and realizes how much better you are than her. But your Dad will flip when he finds out, he thinks it's bad enough that we're friends" He laughed slightly.

"I don't care what he thinks, he has no say in this" She rolled her eyes just the thought of her father's foolish ways. "But Claudia is gonna be so happy" She gushes.

He smiles at her excitement and looks in her eyes for a long moment. "Why didn't we do this ages ago? We've liked each other for years" He strokes her hair.

"Because we both care about each other so much that we didn't want to ruin our friendship. And we're idiots" Hanna said, pecking his lips.

* * *

 **So...They're finally together! I know a lot of you have been wanting more bits with Caleb and Maya, and yes, I will be focusing a lot more on them now that Hanna and Caleb are** **together (: Hope you like this and sorry it took so long x**


End file.
